


The First Encounter

by ohsojin



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsojin/pseuds/ohsojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of how Mayu Suzumoto & Shige-nii (Sakutaro Morishige) meet. It's just another day in the Drama Club for Morishige -- until Mayu appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Encounter

When April rolled around and the new term started, Sakutaro Morishige was less than thrilled. The only thing he was vaguely excited about was the Drama Club. Even then, nobody there seemed to care for his passion much, using the time to gossip or text. It sickened him.

Today, they were doing two person practice skits. He was horrified, as the scene in particular was about a married couple. He was certain that he’d simply be without a partner given his nature. He slumped down into a seat toward the back of the room, pushing the practice script in his face so that he didn't have to look at anyone. 

“Sakutaro…Morishige-kun, was it?” A bright voice that he hadn't heard before met his ears, and he lowered his script cautiously, wondering why a girl would actually choose him as a partner.

“…Yes. You are?” 

“I’m a transfer student! My name’s Mayu Suzumoto, and I just joined this Club. I just looove acting! The others weren't even reading the script, though, so I thought I better pair up with someone whose serious about this!” 

With that, she plopped down next to him and proceeded to talk about all sorts of things that she loved about Drama, seemingly not bothered that he offered nothing to the conversation.

“…Thanks.” He was grateful, suddenly, for this girl and her warmth. He…liked her. It was a strange feeling, but he enjoyed it.

“Eh?”

“I just…assumed that I wasn't going to have a partner.” 

Mayu looked around the room and seemed to realize what he meant, the Club was filled with students, and yet none of them paid Morishige any mind.

“Don’t be silly, ‘honey!’ We’re gonna rock their socks off and be the best married couple in the whole wide world!” She quickly reached over and linked her arm with his as a couple would do, and suddenly, Sakutaro was filled with relief. 

The new term truly wasn't that bad, after all.


End file.
